Jealousy
by sammyjayne74
Summary: RATED MA... NOT M. At a reception for the President. Shelley and Daniel's jealousy gets the better of them. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU. Also contains graphic language and sex. So please, only read if your old enough.


It was no secret that they didn't get a long, most of the time. Especially when Vala occupied the same space as Daniel.

The reception was for the President. A thanks for getting rid of the Goa'uld and the Ori. Even though it was a few years late. Almost everyone was there, members of SG teams, scientists and SG1.

People littered the gate room, where the ceremony had been and were now congregating in the briefing room, as well as the surrounding corridors. General Landry had been by the side of the President and his aides for most of the evening. Doing his duty as commander of the SGC. And so were SG1. Doing their bit for relations.

Shelley Jackson stood in the briefing room, having been bored by one of the aides that had accompanied the presidents staff. She wasn't all that interested in politics. Except the politics that involved the SGC. Luckily their budget had been cut for a number of years and after the way they got rid of the Ori, Shelley wondered if it ever would again. Although she knew that the government had committed more money and resources to Atlantis and another top secret project, even she wasn't supposed to know about. But that's what you get when your married to one of the SGC's best and friends with the former commander of Atlantis!

Shelley looked down on the gate room, watching as the President admired the stargate, running his fingers across it. Many years ago she had done the exact same thing. Even now, she still couldn't get her head around how amazing it was. And how lucky she was to have the job that she did!

Her eyes moved around the room, casually, the boredom of the event now settling in. Rather being at home with her girls than at some boring party. Or with Daniel at the nearest restaurant, playing footsy underneath the table and making out in the back seat of the cab on the way home. A smile crept on her face, remembering the last time they'd done that. How she almost lost her panties under the backseat, until Daniel grabbed them and shoved them into his pocket. Keeping them as a keepsake of their little encounter. But it feet like such a long time ago. After Kennedy was born and BV, before Vala.

Finally her eyes stopped, seeing Daniel standing next to the ramp and Vala standing next to him. Standing as close as only a wife should stand. And Vala was definitely _not _his wife, she was.

She placed down her glass of wine on the briefing room table and made her way down the spiral staircase and into the control room. Shelley stopped for a moment, taking another look. Vala was still there, her body pressed against Daniel's. Shelley's eye brows furrowed and she felt the anger rising up through her own body. She looked around making sure that no one was watching her. There was only Walter, sitting at his desk. He looked up at her, shaking his head as he followed her angry stare.

Shelley disappeared around the corner and Walter saw her enter the gate room, heading straight for Daniel and Vala. She stopped by Daniel's side, slipping her hand into his and snuggling against him.

Daniel's head turned, seeing her next to him and smiled.

"Hey," he whispered, smiling.

He closed his hand tighter around hers. Shelley looked at Vala, giving her that 'he's mine' look. She reached up, brushing a speck of dirt off his shoulder, making sure her fingers lingered. Wanting to make Vala get the point. Vala looked at her, having to admit that the botanist did look quite sexy in that black dress she had brought especially. It was always a competition between the two of them. But she was certainly outdone this time. Daniel had told her to tone it down a bit for the president, which she had done.

"I have to go, I'll catch up with you later," Shelley said, leaning in to whisper in Daniel's ear.

He nodded in return, kiss her cheek. As Shelley got to the exit, she turned, glaring at Vala. Making sure she was far enough from Daniel as humanly possible. Vala was standing a few steps to the side of Daniel, more closer to one of the presidents staff whom she had already start to flirt with. Shelley smiled to herself as she headed down the corridor and back up to the briefing room.

The party had began to wind down a little. The President had given another speech to those not on the front line at the SGC but who still give a valuable contribution, the scientist etc. Daniel smiled proudly as Shelley's name was mentioned. He was extremely proud of her. Having been recognised at the SGC and the work she did whilst on Atlantis.

Daniel searched level 28, searching for his wife, finally finding her in the briefing room, chatting with Colonel Reynolds. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been anyone else! Daniel's distrust of the Colonel was growing, day by day.

He saw the way Reynolds looked at her, whilst they were talking. The same way Daniel looked at her.

Daniel walked across the room towards them, behind Shelley. Catching her by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Reynolds saw him, looking away for a moment at the over blown display of affection. But it wasn't overblown for Daniel. It was genuine affection even it was slightly for Reynolds benefit. Daniel kissed her cheek, as he had done an hour or so before but this time it wasn't a quick peck, but it lingered, for as long as he could allow.

"I was just congratulating Shelley on her mention in the presidents speech," Reynolds said.

"You deserve it, angel,"

Daniel pulled back slightly, running his hands down Shelley's back. He watched as her body shivered. As his hand touched the arch of her back Daniel heard a soft breath escape her mouth. Shelley tried to hold the thought in her head as Daniel's hand began to tease her.

"I just do what everyone else does around here,"

Daniel leaned into her, whispering something in her ear. Reynolds tried to listen but Daniel was whispering too quietly. But whatever it was, made Shelley smile. She sighed heavily as he moved away. As she continued to talk to Reynolds, she couldn't stop thinking about what had been whispered in her ear and made some polite excuse and ended their conversation. Reynolds watched her, leave the briefing room and disappear down the corridor.

Shelley sat in Daniel's chair in his office. Swivelling around and around, hoping that she wouldn't get dizzy. Her feet stopped her as she saw Daniel in the doorway. His head moved from side to side, making sure no one was in the vicinity. For what he had planned, he needed privacy. Daniel loosened the knot in his tie, making sure it wasn't too tight and took off his jacket..

"I've been waiting for you, waiting for you too…."

Shelley thought about those whispers in her ear, just imagining the things he wanted to do to her got her excited. She stood, watching as he stalked across the room, not been able to take his eyes off her.

Daniel stood in front of her and she could feel his hard-on pressing against her.

"God I wanna fuck you right over this table," he said.

Daniel lifted up the rim of her dress, bunching it around her waist. In a moment, he lifted her up onto his table. She reached out, grabbing at his belt. Furiously trying to get it off and get his cock out. Finally she brought relieve to Daniel's face and wanted to return the favour. His hand disappeared under her dress, finding the straps of her panties. In one swift move, he pulled them down and off. Daniel looked at her, sitting with her legs wide open and panty-less, just how he liked her. Shelley's breathing became slow and deep as he pulled her off the table and spun her around to face away from him. This is what she wanted. There was just something in the way he'd looked at her in the briefing room. As though he was telling her she was his and only his. Daniel bent her over the table, pressing his own body against her. He used one finger on each to slide down the straps of her dress over her shoulders. Daniel moved closer, taking the zipper and zipping it down, slowly. Shelley closed her eyes as lips made contact with her skin. Kissing every new exposed piece of flesh. Every time he kissed her, Daniel stroked her ass, causing her to moan out loud.

"Oh god, Danny,"

Daniel's kisses made their way back up her body, feasting on the soft flesh of her neck.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you," Daniel said.

Shelley nodded, resting her arms on the table. Standing up properly, Daniel used the palms of his hands and ran them down Shelley's naked back. As they approached the curve before her ass, the bottom half of her body rose off the table. Daniel smacked her ass playfully, hearing the woman in front of him, giggle.

"Naughty," she called out.

The thoughts running through her mind sudden spiralled out of control as he parted her ass cheeks, moving down to her wet heat.

"Fuck me….. Please….. Fuck me now."

Daniel grabbed hold of his cock, guiding it slowly to the wet pussy before him. He teased the outer lips, feeling the wetness slick again his flesh. Shelley licked her lips as he pushed in slowly. Finally he was in all the way and began pounding her fiercely over the table. Using his hands on her hips to give him some kind of control. Shelley was forced harder on the table, grabbing the edge of the table in front of her.

"Oh fuck… oh fuck that's it… harder…."

Daniel lifted her up off the table, grabbing hold of a breast in one hand and began to finger her clit with the other. Still kissing her neck. He could feel how turned on she was by the hard nipple in his hand.

Suddenly he pushed her back down on the table, thrusting harder inside her. He'd never been this hard before. He reached out and grabbed hold of her hair, pulling her head back and he pounded her.

"You're mine, remember, you're mine! Don't you ever forget that,"

That excited Shelley more than the fucking itself.

"Ahhh I'm cumming, harder, fuck me harder," she cried out.

Daniel grabbed her hips harder with one hand, pounding as hard as he could, whilst still fingering her clit. He could feel her begin to tense around on his cock and he kept sliding in and out, making her climax last as long as possible. Finally she came, panting hard, trying to catch her breath. A few moments later, Daniel followed, filling his seed deep within and collapsing on top of her.

"Oh god, that was amazing."

"My angel," Daniel said. "My well fucked, angel."

Daniel watched as she got dressed, pulling up her dress. He zipped it up for her, kissing the back of her neck as he did.

"Have you seen my panties?" she asked

Daniel shook his head, looking at her innocently.

They stood outside of the briefing room, hand in hand and still feeling a little exhausted. Shelley looked at herself in a nearby painting, staring at herself through the glass.

"My hair is a mess,"

"Don't worry about it,"

Shelley brushed her fingers through her hair slowly, trying to maintain some kind of control over it. Daniel watched her, feeling hard all over again. Hoping that there was going to be plenty of time for that after they got home.

Daniel was the first one to go inside, followed a minute or so later by his wife. No one seemed to have noticed that they had slipped away. Daniel rejoined General Landry and Colonel Mitchell in the gate room, whilst she stood looking down at them in the briefing room. She watched as Daniel reached into his pants pockets, pulling out a little flash of black lace.

Shelley giggled to herself as he shoved them back into his pocket. Now realising where her panties had gone. Believing that they'd dropped on the floor or were under the desk, somewhere. But no. Daniel had secured them as a prize, again. And it was totally hot! Daniel kept his hand in his pocket, a practice that Shelley hated, but on this occasion, encouraged it. He thought about what had happened. And how amazing it was. All because of Shelley's and his own jealous nature.

Fini


End file.
